The Promise
by NarutoYaoiLover13
Summary: This is my first story! Hope you like it. Gaara has been wanting to tell Lee his feeling but he didn't have the courage to do so. One day he went to Konoha and saw Lee training. You'll have to read to find out what happens next. There will be lemon in here soon.
1. Chapter 1

GaaLee: The Promise

Authors Note: I do not own any Naruto, if I did there would've already have been Yaoi in it. There are more chapters but I'm still writing them. So they might be on soon.

_(This is my first FanFic ever! So this might not be the best one you have read. There could possibly be spelling errors in this, but I doubt it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense at some points.)_

The Taijutsu master was training like he did everyday. "If I cannot do 200 jumping jacks; then I will have to do 500 push-ups!" He said with enthusiasm. Tears started to roll down his face.

He had been training all day until; a redhead walked by and looked over towards the training boy.

"Hi Gaara-kun! What are you doing here?" The Taijutsu master asked.

"Lee, I came to Konoha to look for you." Gaara replied while Lee had a shocked look on his face. 'No one ever comes to look for me, especially coming from so far away. What did he want?' Lee thought to himself.

"I came to tell you something." Lee looked at him even more shocked. 'What did Gaara want to tell me?' Lee thought to himself again.

"Go on?" Lee muttered.

Gaara walked closer to Lee and looked up at him. Gaara was so glad he had finally had the courage to tell Lee his feelings. He was also glad that he found Lee alone without his sensei.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. But I never really had the courage to tell you." Gaara said with one big gulp. Gaara looked down at his feet. "Its okay if you don't feel the same as I do. I just hope you don't get frightened." Gaara was so happy that he was doing this, but he was also scared. He wasn't sure how Lee would react. When Lee heard those words, he was silent.

"I've liked you for a very long time. But ever since we fought at the chuunin exams, I've changed. I've felt more alone; like there was no one in the world who loved me. I felt the urge to give up in life because you weren't in it. But then I thought I could find you and tell you how I feel. And I did find you." Lee was shocked when he heard those words come out of Gaaras mouth. If Lee were able to choose who said those words, Gaara would've been the last person he thought about. "Ever since the chuunin exams was over I got more feelings for you. I don't like you anymore—" Gaara was interrupted from Lees shock. Lee started to tear up a little from sadness. Until he heard Gaara start to stutter. " Uh… erm… Lee don't cry. I don't like you, I love you!" Gaara looked up at Lee then wrapped his arms around his neck then kissed him. Lee widened his eyes then blushed. Gaara jumped back.

"I'm so sorry Lee! I didn't mean to kiss you. I got carried away." Gaara apologized.

"No. No. Its okay Gaara, I… uh… always felt the same for you." Lee replied to Gaaras apology. Gaara was surprised and hugged Lee again. Gaara took a step back and looked at Lee "I'm so glad you think the same as I do. I didn't think you liked me because you like Sakura, I almost killed you, and because I'm a monster." Lee stared at Gaara again. " I am too. Anyways im over Sakura, and I would NEVER hate you because of the fight, nor you being a monster. I love you just the way you are." Gaaras eyes widened because of the words Lee said. 'I love you just the way you are.' Those words rang through his head for a while.

"So… Lee… uh—" Gaara was interrupted from lips crashing into his. Gaara looked and saw Lee kissing him. He closed his eyes to enjoy this moment. Lee put his hands on Gaaras waist, and Gaara put his arms around Lee's neck. Lee opened his mouth so he gave Gaara an entrance. Gaara pulled away for a breath then smiled.

"Lee, I never knew I'd feel this way for anyone. You're so precious to me. I don't ever want to loose you. And if I ever do, my life wouldn't feel complete." Gaara confessed in a worried tone. Lee started to brush down Gaaras red hair. "Don't worry, Gaara-kun. You wont ever loose me. I promise." Lee smiled and kissed Gaaras lips. "I hope not" Gaara muttered.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Lee asked his new lover.

"Yeah, where to?" Gaara asked. "Hmmm… well I was thinking to Ramen Ichiraku, if you want?"

"Sure! Lets go!" Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and ran to lunch. While they were running to lunch Lee started to hum 'This I promise you' the rest of the way there.

**Okie doke! Done with chapter one! Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry if there are mess-ups at the end. I was literally fangirling over my own story. I hope I'm not the only one who does that. I don't know how long it will take to do chapter two. Like I said I'm still writing it, then once I'm done with that I have to type it out then publish it. Ugh… so much work.**

**I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	2. LeeGaa: The Movie

GaaLee: The Movie

Authors Note: Like I said before I don't own Naruto, but if I did there would already be Yaoi in it.

_(Sorry again if there are any punctuation mess-ups or anything grammar related things in here. Lol. Enjoy!)_

When they were done with lunch they walked through Konoha holding hands. Lee was smiling while Gaara was smirking. They were both not caring what people thought of them.

"Do you want to go to my place, Gaara?" Lee asked. Gaara was happy so he was daydreaming and wasn't listening to his new lover. "Hm? Oh… yeah sure that would be great." Gaara replied to Lees question.

When they were walking to Lees house they saw Naruto and his boyfriend Sasuke walking around talking and holding hands. "Hey Gaara! Hey Lee! What are—"

Naruto got cut off from seeing their hands being held by one another.

"A… are you two dating?" Naruto said in confusion. Gaara and Lee noticed they were still holding hands. They didn't want their friends to know they were together so soon. But Gaara just simply said, "Yes, we actually just got together today." Lee looked down at Gaara and smiled.

"I didn't think you two liked each other that way." Sasuke said with a smirk as he joined the conversation. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with agreement. "Naruto and I should get going… we have some… 'training' to do." Sasuke said sarcastically with a smirk.

Sasuke and Naruto walked away. "Bye Lee! Bye Gaara! We're off to go train!" Naruto said cluelessly. Gaara and Lee turned around and waved as the lovers walked away. They both turned back around and started to Lees house.

Once they got to Lees home, Lee took out his key from his weapon bag and unlocked the door. Lee swayed his hands towards the door in the 'ladies first' motion. "Come on in." Lee said then smiled and looked at Gaara.

"Thank you, Lee-sama." Gaara looked at Lee and smiled. Lee thought to himself 'That was the cutest smile I have ever seen. It was like looking at an angel.' Lee was saying his thought over and over in his head and smiled.

As Gaara walked in Lee came in behind him and shut the door. "So. What should we do now?" Gaara said and looked around at the nicely cleaned home. Lee shrugged. "You are a very clean person…" Gaara said with a chuckle. Lee looked around. "Yes well, I am a neat freak sometimes." Gaara giggled and looked at Lee with a smirk.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lee asked Gaara in a soft but sweet voice. "Sure. That sounds nice. What movie?" Gaara asked. "Hmm…?" Lee walked over to his movies, looked at them and grabbed 'Incidious' "How about a horror movie?" Lee asked Gaara with a smirk.

"I'm up for that!" Gaara laughed and looked at Lee. "Alright! Do you want any popcorn?" Lee asked. "Yeah! Who wouldn't?" Gaara giggled. Lee grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the kitchen. When they got in there Lee pulled Gaara closer to him and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Gaara-kun." Lee said with a smile on his face.

"I love you, too, Lee-sama." Gaara said softly to Lee.

They both stared closely into each other's eyes. It was like they were staring into each other's souls. Gaara kissed Lee again. "How about that popcorn and movie?" Gaara asked with a smile and a giggle.

"I don't know… I'm starting to think I want something else. Something sweet." Lee said with a smirk and wink.

" I do like that idea too. But lets watch the movie and see what I can do." Gaara replied back and smiled.

"Aww… okay. I guess we can watch the movie first." Lee said with a pouty face.

Lee grabbed the popcorn bag and threw it at Gaara so he can put it in the microwave. They were both dancing and singing together until the popcorn was done. Then they went to the couch and Lee put the movie in and started it.

As the movie started to play Lee was surprised. He looked over at Gaara and saw that he was cuddling up to a pillow. He giggled a little and Gaara looked over and saw him giggling.

"What something funny?" Gaara asked with a good but evil glare.

"No, its just its kinda cute to see you; one of the strongest shinobi cuddling up to a pillow." Lee replied to Gaaras question with a giggle.

"Well, I'm sorry this is scaring me. I'm not totally used to watching horror movies." Gaara replied with that same glare.

"Its alright. Its just really cute." Lee said in a softer voice. Lee scooted over to Gaara and put his arm around him. Gaara looked up at him and smiled. Then he cuddled closer.

"Do you feel better?" Lee asked with a smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes. Better than before." Gaara leaned his head on Lee's chest and watched the movie feeling safer.

Most of the time I was writing this I was talking to my closet. I'm so glad my sister was in it or it would've been weird. I wanted to keep going but I needed to end the chapter. Come back for the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed it.

Bye!


End file.
